


Unrequited

by talkcummingtome (TalkCummingToMe)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: F/M, Imaginary friend AU, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkCummingToMe/pseuds/talkcummingtome
Summary: A poem by Helga in an AU where Arnold is her imaginary friend.





	Unrequited

**Author's Note:**

> So I actually wrote this like three years ago and never published it oops.

I know I shouldn't love you; that it isn't right.  
But how can I help myself?  
Piece of my past, bane of my existence...  
I'm lost, I feel so alone.  
People say it's okay to love you; that I should go with it.  
And how can I not?  
Blond locks swim in my mind, plaid shirts are all I see.  
Oh, why aren't you real? Why me?  
But I love you, Arnold. Even if it's weird.


End file.
